Love Like This
by some-call-me-jess
Summary: This starts off in Senior Year... Troy breaks the bad news to Gabi... so you'll have to read and find out to see what happens between Troy and Sharpay!
1. Senior Year

Disclaimer: I don't own HSM or HSM2 sorry if things are a little off!

(A/N this is my first story on Fan Fiction... I hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Senior Year...

Sharpay returned to school after a long summer. She sees Troy talking to Gabriella. That alone broke her heart, she

was watching the guy she was in love with kiss a girl that was just with him to make Sharpay jealous. She wanted to tell him,

She really did. She and Troy were best friends, he would believe her. Sharpay just didn't want to be the reason for his broken

Heart, even though she isn't the reason it's broken, if that makes any sense. Even if Troy wasn't with Gabi, they would just be

Friends. At least, that's what Sharpay had etched in her mind.

The truth is Troy loved Sharpay too. Just something about Gabriella made him suspicious. She was always so private

About who called her phone and ruined the dinner plans, there was always an excuse. Troy had had enough, he was planning

On breaking up with her, he just didn't know how. How was he going to tell his girlfriend of two years it was over? Her heart

Isn't the only one that would be broken. He loved her, but just couldn't stand her anymore. He had to tell her.

Sharpay passed Troy in the hallway, "Hey wait up!" he said. "Oh hi Troy. How was your date with Gabriella last

night?"

"Terrible, somebody called her and she had to leave 20 minutes after I picked her up. I think I am going to break up with her. I

just can't take it anymore." Then Sharpay's hearts skipped a beat! She was soo happy!! They were finally going to be over!

she couldn't believe it. "Oh.. well whatever you do, you know I am always here for you." "Yea, I know, I just don't know how."

"Well.. when i broke up with Zeke..." (they dated over the summer) "... I wrote him a letter, it is easier to write down all your

feelings than try to explain them face to face." "Yea, that's what I'll do then. I will write her a strongly worded letter explaining

how sick of fighting I am! haha" " Sounds good, well I gotta get to class, so see you later!"

First period was so boring. All it was is "This is your final year to do good and hopefully get into college.." and "A

journey of a thousand miles starts with one step, this is your one step people, make it count!" The list goes on, after all

Sharpay's first hour is Social Studies, and I think we all know how much those teachers talk! Anyways...

Sharpay and Kelsey talked the whole time, just to keep from falling asleep. (Over the summer Sharpay decided that instead

of being a bitch, she would try to make her last year of high-school worth while, and have a lot of friends. Taylor had stopped

being friends with Gabi because she found out she was using Troy. She was now best friends with Sharpay.)

Troy's first hour wasn't going any better. Mr.Wilson kept going on and on and on about how this is the only year of

high-school that really matters. Let's just say Troy fell asleep. He now had an hour of detention, just because that is how long

he was sleeping. Well, so did every body else in that class, so it wasn't a big loss.

At lunch, Troy wanted to avoid Gabriella so he sat with Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, and Kelsey. They talked about what

they are doing after they graduate, and they all decided they would take a year off and go on a road trip. That's right a good

old fashioned road trip. Troy's dad had an old van he was fixing up and had offered to give in to Troy if he won the

championship game for East High or got straight A's for and entire semester. Sharpay urged him to try both but he said his

safest bet was with winning the game.

(A/N sorry this chapter was so short!! this is my first story, I hope you liked it, i know it wasn't that good, but I hope

you liked it anyways!!! please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	2. How Could You Do This To Me?

(A/N: sorry this is another short chapter!! I hope you like it, on my last story, in 3 days I had 76 hits and only 3 reviews!!! so review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

The next day at school Troy had his note for Gabi. He slipped it in her locker before lunch. Gabi found it at 5th hour. She read,

" Dear Gabi,

this is hard for me too, but i just can't take this anymore. You never follow through with any of the plans i've made for us. all i ever hear from you is excuses. after you read this, please don't talk to me anymore. okay?

Your DEFINITE ex,

Troy."

She broke down. What did he mean he couldn't take it anymore? How could he just end it like this? Why? All of these thoughts were racing through her mind as she began to cry. It seemed as though time froze. Everyone around her was moving around her like nothing was wrong. As she knelt there, balling, it occurred to her that maybe she didn't love him anyways, that maybe somewhere in her twisted mind that she loved somebody else. She would always ditch Troy for him. She would always blow off they're big dates as though they were nothing, for him. Gabriella had no idea, until this very moment, she never actually loved Troy, she had been leading him on for two years. She had been wasting both of their time, knowing that she loved somebody else. "What is WRONG with me?" she thought, "I can't believe I am in love with him, but HOW??" she asked herself. He was the only one meant for her, and she had to tell him.

Troy and Sharpay walked in the doors of East High. They had walked to a local restraunt, Rudi's, for lunch. It was only a block from the school, and they had the BEST mozzerella sticks! Everybody was looking at them. "Why is everybody looking at us like that?" Sharpay asked. "I'm guessing that Gabriella is having a mental breakdown... or everyone is just jealous cause we are the hottest people in school. haha" "Haha. I think your right, on both! haha." said Sharpay.

Gabriella was on her way to tell him. She tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around giving her a hug, seeing that there were tears running down her face. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Troy broke up with me." said Gabi. "What an asshole, any guy would be lucky to have a girl like you." "Strangly, I think I'm okay with that. Ya see, I didn't love Troy.. well the way I thought I did anyways." "Oh..." "The truth is, I'm in love with you." "Wow.. Umm... I don't know what to tell you Gabi." I love you too, but I'm not in love with you." Starting to cry she said, "I thought you were, Ryan, How could you say that? You told me that as soon as I broke up with Troy you would be here, waiting." "Yeah... but for a shoulder to cry on." She had no reply, she sounded like a COMPLETE idiot. "Sorry..." said Ryan, trailing off into a mumble of "I didn't know.." and more "Sorry"s.

Now that she had absolutly nothing, she decided to leave school early. She ran out, passing Troy and Sharpay in the hallway. As she passed them she said, "I hope your happy, Troy!" and bolted out the door. "Gabi, wait!" "Troy, she's not worth it. As soon as you have another conversation with her, you are just gunna go crawling back to you. You are only hurting yourself."

"You're right, I know I shouldn't but..." "C'mon let's go find Taylor and Chad." "Okay.." Troy said reluctantly.

(A/N: again, sorry I know i this is a REALLY short chapter, but I am suffering some minor WRITERS BLOCK!! it sucks major balls... but REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! it's not that hard people!!!!!!!)


End file.
